


Why mornings are so short?

by SashkaFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Victuuri ( mentioned ), otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SashkaFangirl
Summary: Just a lazy summer morning in Almaty. A lot of fluff , kisses, cuddle and confessions.





	Why mornings are so short?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first otayuri fanfic!! I hope you like it! If you don't I want advices. Who to make it better? What I am doing wrong?

**Almaty**

 

It's just a hot summer morning in Almaty. I come here one week to visit Otabek in off-season. Why? Because we are dating. We are dating for two months. Yeah.. It's still a new feeling for me. And I love it.

For the first time in this week I wake up before him. I could feel his arm around me. I was sitting with my back to him , so I can't see his face. But I feel his breath in my hair. He work so hard for his routine. He deserves some free time.

I turn around to stay with my face to Beka. He is so relaxed when he sleep. His hair is so messy. I just want to play with it. His lips look so soft . I want to kiss them. His skin kissed by sun.. His muscles on his chest .. Oh God. He is perfect. What I did to deserve someone like him.

I close the distance between our lips for a morning kiss. When I open my eyes again I see that he woke up.

"If this is the way you wake me up , I would never let you go back to St. Petersburg too soon."

"Morning Beka"

"Morning Yura. Can I..."

"Of course you can."

We are dating for two months , but he is still shy when it comes about kisses. That is so cute. When our lips meet I realize a lot of things. How soft are Beka's lips. How gentile is the touch of his hands. How relaxed he become when I am close to him. How lucky I am to have such a gorgeous boyfriend.  

After more little kisses we take a break to look in each other's eyes. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes are full of love and emotions. His pure smile make my heart beats faster. I say the words that both what to say , but no one want to break this lovely silence.

"I love you Beka."

"I love you too Yura."

"What I did to deserve such an gorgeous boyfriend.. "

When I see Beka's blush I realize that I said that loud.

"Umm.. I.. I.. I don't want to.. What I want to say is.. um.. "

"Yura. I think the same about you."

Now I was the one who blush. I fast hide my face in his neck.

"Bekaaa.. why like that?"

" Hehe.. Like what?"

"Like that. So perfect. Looking like a Greek god. And the single person in entire world how make me feel weak and strong at the same time. The one how make me feel real love for the first time. Otabek , now without you I don't have a reason to exist."

"I'm glad you think so Yura."

He put me a little far so he can look in my eyes.

"But you are the real miracle. You are so powerful , so delicate and so dedicated. I fall in love with you by the first time I saw the fire in your eyes. And I still fall for your eyes , for your smile and , most important, for you."

"Hehe... When we become cheesey like Katsudon and Viktor?"

"Maybe in the moment I asked you to be my boyfriend"

"I love that moment."

"I love you Yura"

"I love you Beka"

We spend the rest of the morning in bed cuddle and place little kisses on each others lips , cheeks and necks. Beka's hands draw different shapes on my back and mine follow the line of his face , his neck and his muscle. Perfect morning.

"Yura , we need to get down from bed."

"Whhyy?"

"It middle of the day. We need to get something to eat."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. You are to comfortable."

"Fine."

Them Beka get up and go to the bathroom. What a traitor...Now I feel so cold without him. After a few minutes I get up too and I started to get dressed. When I finish , Beka get out of the bath already dressed.

"Beka?"

"Yes?"

"Why mornings are so short?"

"Hehe.. Let's get some food."

"You still don't answer to me."

"Fine. Mornings are short just for people don't appreciate what they to in that time. But I don't think is your case , no?"

"No , it isn't."

That man is incredible. Can put a smile on my face just with a few words.


End file.
